Aquarium enthusiasts who keep amphibians, such as for example, turtles and salamanders, desire to provide dry areas onto which the amphibians can climb for air and out-of-water exercise. However, such dry areas provided in aquariums are usually quite small and do not provide enough area for sufficient exercise.
Terrarium enthusiasts who keep amphibians desire to provide deep water areas into which the amphibians can get sufficient in-water exercise. However, terrariums generally only include shallow pools which do not provide the desired deep water environment. One attempt at providing a balanced system for amphibians having a combined water and earth environment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,064 issued to Juneman, et al. In this device, the surface area of the terrarium is smaller than the surface area of the aquarium. A ramp is required to provide access between the water and land areas. Aesthetically, it does not create a pond environment. There is no provision for bringing the water level up above the top of the existing aquarium and into the terrarium, to create a natural pond environment so that land and water can meet at substantially the same level permitting easy access between land and water for the amphibians.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features and benefits more fully disclosed hereinafter.